


Wolves 2

by drdean



Series: SPN ABO Bingo [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Omega Castiel, Pack Dynamics, True Mates, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/pseuds/drdean
Summary: Dean is in over his head with Cas.Red Eyes/Gold Eyes square for SPNABOBingo





	Wolves 2

Castiel seemed to do well with his integration into the pack. Once everyone got over the shock of a male omega, everyone was happy to have another omega join them.

The integration process was helped along by the fact that everyone noticed the change of eye color when they first looked at each other in their human form. Dean had brought back Castiel to the pack and in the morning when they all shifted back from wolf to human, Dean’s normally green eyes became a bright red. Cas’ blue eyes shone gold when he looked at Dean.

Between the eyes changing and the fact that Cas was a male omega, the pack felt like they were living in a fairytale.

“Shit, this guy is your true mate Dean.” Sam was the first to speak, as everyone had been shocked into silence by the site in from of them.

“Wait what? No. That’s just made up in fairytales.” But Dean could feel himself reaching to grab Cas’ hand anyways.

“No Dean, you can’t see, but your eyes change color when you look at him.”

“They do?” Dean had never seen anyone’s eyes change color before, but it was common in the stories of old.

Sam nodded, “Yeah, they changed to red. Like the true alpha’s of old.”

All the color went away from Dean’s face and he stared at Cas. “No way! That’s just made up.” But Dean could see that his eyes that were just blue where now gold.

“It appears to be true Dean,” Cas said, “Your eyes are glowing red alpha.”

“What does this mean?” Dean asked no one in particular.

“Well I think it means that we have a new member of the pack and the very least, and that Ellen is going to have to plan a wedding for you two boys here pretty soon,” Bobby spoke up.

“Wedding?!” Dean squeaked.

“I would be happy to marry you Dean.” Cas said matter of factly. “My wolf already claimed you in the woods, but a formal wedding and mating would be nice.”

How did Dean’s life get turned upside down in just one night?


End file.
